Chapter Seven
Chapter Seven is the final part of Baldur's Gate's original storyline. It serves also as Prologue to Siege of Dragonspear – see further down. When you have left the Candlekeep Caves and are walking outside the walls of Candlekeep, Chapter Seven will begin. Back to the Gate First you must leave Candlekeep and return directly to east Baldur's Gate. If you first go to Wyrms Crossing, you will be approached by a man who offers to smuggle you into the city for a price of 100gp. This is unnecessary as there is no one on the bridge to stop you. It's rather easy to miss small and even large parts of the storyline here if you are not walking through all sectors of the Gate, as you can find characters who have information for you in nearly every district of the city. Collecting evidence Whilst you are in the city, lots of Flaming Fist Mercenaries are walking around the streets. If they see you they will arrest you. Again, do not resist. If they arrest you will be taken to Angelo Dosan, the new head of the Flaming Fist(If his daughter Shar-Teel is in your party, Angelo will release you). Do not fight against his words or one of your party members will die. You can talk to Neb in the prison who will help you get out (give him the answer 33 children, mirror, or tomorrow). Once you have broken out, any Flaming Fist soldiers now will attack you rather than arrest you. It is much better to run than fight as killing a soldier will earn you a reputation decrease. You can actually be caught twice, first on street then in Merchants' League Estate by talking to Aldeth if you've completed both of his previous quests, allowing player to experience the interactions of both Shar-Teel and Neb in a single playthrough. At the entrance of east Baldur's Gate, Husam will greet you and tell you to meet him again by the Blushing Mermaid Inn. Outside the Sorcerous Sundries is Delthyr who works for the Harpers. He asks if you are responsible for the murder of the Iron Throne leaders in Candlekeep, he will then give you some information. In the northern part of this district you can meet Herschel who tells you a bit more about Sarevok and the Iron Throne. Finally, can find Tamoko here, agree to meet her by the Flaming Fist Headquarters in southwest Baldur's Gate. When you meet her there she'll ask you to dispose of Cythandria, who is an evil influence on her lover Sarevok and to spare his life. Also in southwest Baldur's Gate you can meet Kaella who is upset about her Iron Throne investments and like others in town will direct you to the Iron Throne building. In South Baldur's Gate you will be approached by Brennan Risling who will tell you more of rising tensions with Amn and his support for Sarevok as Grand Duke. You can also meet Jonavin of the Flaming Fist who will relate how close the city is to war is with Amn. In Central Baldur's Gate you can meet Addy who will ask you to investigate the Iron Throne as others have. In West Baldur's Gate your party will be approached by Sir Lothtyran who will fill you in on the upcoming inauguration ceremony. You can also meet Hecito, an Amnian messenger who will warn of upcoming war. Southeast Baldur's Gate features Alan Blackblade, a thief who will provide you with rumors about the Duke's illness and suggest raiding the Flaming Fist headquarters. You can head towards northwest Baldur's Gate to Entar Silvershield Estate to find the prostitute Sugar. She will point you towards a witness of the murder of Scar. This will lead you to the Blushing Mermaid inn in northeast Baldur's Gate. Outside the Three Old Kegs in north Baldur's Gate, a Flaming Fist member named Sorrel will give you more info on the current events. Inside the inn, you’ll find Delthyr again if you talked with him before, and he will tell you of his suspicions for Rashad, Duke Eltan's healer. And in front of the palace you can find Bill who asks for your invitation to Sarevok's coronation. Enter the Flaming Fist building and you will meet Benjy. An ambush will happen. It is safe to kill the Flaming Fist officers here, you can do this without suffering penalties. Go upstairs and you will see Kent. He suspects the healer, Rashad, attending to Duke Eltan is a fraud. Interrogate the healer and he will turn into a greater doppelganger. Kill him. Talk to Eltan. He is injured and he wants you to take him to the Harbor Master's Building. He also wants you to stop the assassins Krystin and Slythe and gives you an invite that will get you into the Ducal Palace. Head to the Harbor Master's building in south Baldur's Gate. When you have taken Duke Eltan's Body to the Harbor Master, enter the Iron Throne building. Dhanial will address you on the way out the building. A few steps north you will be drawn into dialogue with Pang Wallen, who is reeling from the collapse of the Iron Throne. If you immediately threaten him he will attack. Otherwise he will give away some of the plans afoot. Go up to the 2nd floor and talk to Gregor. If you tell him you were accused of the murders of the Iron Throne he will attack, otherwise he will declare his disgust for Sarevok much like Pang and will leave. Tralithan is in the south part of this floor and is equally defeated from Sarevok's mishandling of the Iron Throne. Kalessia will address you on the third floor and yet again express her confusion as to the state of the Iron Throne. Wirthing on the fourth floor will say much the same things as the rest. Go up to the fifth floor. Cythandria will hail you and summon her Ogres (Arghh and Ughh) to attack you. Kill her or spare her life, just be sure to collect Sarevok's diary either way. Obtaining the invitation Next, go to northeast Baldur's Gate, western section. There you can find Husam, who is not a member of the Thieves' Guild, but in fact, a Shadow Thief of Amn. He and his Shadow Thieves are willing to help you to bring down Sarevok, and end the rumors of Amn provoking a war with Baldur's Gate. Husam will direct you to Ilmater's Shrine, which has a secret entrance to the Undercellar and wants you to take the invitations from Slythe and Krystin, two assassins hired by Sarevok. Kill them both and take the invitations. Go back to Husam, they will try to find a way to sneak into the Ducal Palace while you will enter the palace with the invitations. Go to North Baldur's Gate. Give the invitations you stole to Bill at the entrance of the palace and you will gain access. Another Flaming Fist inside will want to see your invites. Show him them, then cast all protection scrolls and spells possible on you and your party, then proceed to the room on the east. You will find Sarevok set to be the new head duke of Baldur's Gate. He will eventually notice you and all of the noblemen will transform into greater doppelgangers. Kill them but make sure either Belt or Liia Janath survived, otherwise Winski Perorate will materialize and you will be instantly killed. Beware, if you kill the unchanged doppelganger in their Noble forms the game will get stuck and the surviving lords end up in "has nothing to say" limbo. Once you have killed the doppelgangers you can reveal Sarevok as a scoundrel. The dukes will want proof of Sarevok's mischief. If you have none they will kill you. If you produce evidence Sarevok will attack. Fight him until he is teleported away by Winski Perorate. Attacking the dukes will also result in instant death. Duke Belt or Duchess Liia will then teleport you to the Thieves' Guild in east Baldur's Gate so you can pursue Sarevok. After you have revealed Sarevok as the true threat to Baldur's Gate your name will be cleared and you can walk around anywhere without fear or being arrested. Hunting down Sarevok When you are in the Guild head down the stairs into the Thieves' Maze. When you are downstairs Voleta Stiletto will explain the maze and why she is laying injured. Navigate the maze until you reach the exit. Watch out as there are many traps and tough monsters within. Next to the exit you will find Winski lying on the floor. He too has been injured by the fleeing Sarevok. You can question his role and what Sarevok's plans are. The exit will lead to the Undercity. Go west in the undercity and you will see Rahvin and his crew. He is also looking for Sarevok, having been sent by the Iron Throne. He recognizes you and decides that he wants the bounty on your head over chasing Sarevok. Kill him and his party and keep going west. Outside the gates to the Temple of Bhaal you will find Tamoko. She feels compelled to right the wrongs she has done against Sarevok by killing you. You can fight her or if your NPC Reaction is 15-20 you convince her not to attack in which case she will leave. When Tamoko is out of the way, go through the gates and enter the Temple of Bhaal. The temple is flooded with traps. None of the traps on the circle in the middle can be removed. There are also traps between the reaper statues and on the stairs to where Sarevok and his lackeys. When you see him Sarevok will hail you. He, Angelo, Tazok and Semaj will all attack. This will be an extremely difficult battle. As soon as Sarevok is dead the final cutscene will play, in which you see the essence of Bhaal going back his domain. The end is the beginning Congratulations, you have completed Baldur's Gate! But your journey is only just beginning, as it can be continued in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Otherwise, see Chapter 1 to continue in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Siege of Dragonspear – Prologue Chapter Seven – Prologue is the first part of the Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear storyline, following the final events in the Baldur's Gate portion of the chapter. Trivia *During the part of this chapter when your party is being hunted by the Flaming Fist, you can meet one singular Flaming Fist Enforcer who will not try to arrest you on sight...one lonely guard stationed at the Black Dragon Gate in northwest Baldur's Gate (only accessible from north Baldur's Gate). *While Delthyr will tell you to follow Rashad when he leaves the Flaming Fist headquarters at night, this does not seem to be possible; it may be referring to cut content, as you are only able to confront Rashad inside the headquarters. See also *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Korlasz Family Crypt/Chapter Seven Intro and following 07